The purpose of this project is to investigate the molecular structure and dynamics of proteins, nucleotides and model compounds. The structural and dynamical information obtained will be correlated with function. Areas of present interest are 1) Mouse epidermal keratin subunit. Carbon-13 and deuterium nmr are being used to study the structure of keratin intermediate filaments obtained from mouse epidermal cells; 2) Calcium binding proteins. We are using multinuclear nmr to study (a) the molecular dynamics and (b) the interactions of staphylococcal nuclease with calcium, and with inhibitors and model substrates, and 3) We are continuing our program of detailed studies of molecular dynamics of various small molecules which serve as dynamic models of proteins and polynucleotides.